The Union of the Original Werewolf Clan
by hybridsimon
Summary: Klaus reunites with his true father


The Union of the Mystic Falls Werewolf Clan

Zion's POV

Klaus:_ From the moment I find out that Mikael wasn't my real father I wanted to meet him but Mikael Killed me or so I thought and since that day I would have died to find my father's descendants and now I have in the city I call home : New Orléans_

In the bayou a group of vampires against a single werewolf named Zion Frosty with the werewolf over a single vampire's throat about to rip it out and kill it permanently

Zion said" I'm gonna ask you ask you only once where is my Son ANSWER ME!"

The vampire that was about it to have its jugular replied "I don't know who your son is"

Zion said angrily "that's what they say to begin with but why do you think I came here I didn't come for the werewolf hospitality because there's certainly none here the vampires I asked after I tortured them led me to the French colony of Louisiana: New Orléans where the blood doesn't stop flowing"

The same vampire replies by saying wickedly "I don't know who he is you've been deceived"

Zion angrily and with tears in his eyes replied with all his werewolf power "where is my son Niklaus Mikaelson ANSWER ME!"

The same vampire replied with absolute shock replied what the hell you're the king's biological werewolf father

Zion bluntly replied yes and demanded to know "where is he!

The same vampire replied with wickedness said "he's in the Mikaelson family home but no one's allowed in there without Mikaelson permission decreed by Elijah Mikaelson you'll be dead before you can say son"

Zion replied I'm sure Elijah will be most accommodative as I am his brother's father and he wouldn't harm his own brother's family that he's been without for the last thousand years

One of the vampires in the crowd said" He thinks you were killed by Mikael the destroyer, the hunter so you lose he won't even want to see you he'll think you're just a werewolf and Klaus will tear you apart himself and when he finds out that you will be his biological father he'll crumble into an abyss the perfect revenge for taking control from Marcel".

Zion eye's turned amber yellow into his werewolf form and all the vampires replied in unison and shock said "That's Impossible "Then he bit the vampire he bit so veraciously that he passed out and he did the same to the rest of the vampires and by the time he finished there was blood everywhere and dripping from his chin like a waterfall but instead of water it was blood and then he kicked them half to death and said " I will reunite with my son and nothing will stop me and we will be a family".

Zion moved into the compound of the Mikaelson family home with the high balcony Klaus was just standing there looking from the balcony.

He said who you are; you know my family home is only open to my family home

Zion said with astonishment what his son had become a wonderful amazing young man his son had become "Oh my god Niklaus"

Klaus said with astonishment "who are you and how do you know me"

"I'm Your Biological father Niklaus I'm so sorry that it's been so long for us to finally meet" Zion said with sorrow

"What that's impossible I saw your body being burn by Mikael a Thousand Years ago when Mikael slaughtered our clan" Klaus said with shock. "Oh that must have been some other member of the clan's body to fake my death and cause you untold emotional pain I'm so sorry about that" Zion said with tears in his eyes. "Then why haven't we met before now I've travelled the world for the last thousand years "Klaus said with anger. Mikael stopped me from reaching you as well as other hunters and you've been on the run from him for the last thousand years and I've been trying to track you down first from mystic falls and found out you were in the French quarter and then from the vampires here I found out you were here" Zion said regretfully.

Wait a minute How are you alive father it's been a thousand years since when I thought you were killed by Mikael you should be long dead no offence" Klaus said with astonishment

No offence taken Esther turned me in a being similar to Silas I only need a few drops of blood to sustain me but without the vampire fangs and the blood lust just the werewolves fangs with venom in them

Then they made one big hug and Zion kissed you on the head and they embraced each other like any other father and son should have when they're separated for a while

Zion made a roar and summoned the wolves from the bloodline and stated "Our Bloodline is complete now and were united now let's take back our city" when the wolves got there.

FIN


End file.
